Os Caidos e Renegados cap04
by Biza
Summary: Quarto capitulo da saga...rapido e misteiroso


Cap. 04 – Deus escreve certo. Ponto final.

Na totalidade, a cena era estranha. Castiel e Mia estavam ajoelhados, Gabriel oscilava entre sorrir descaradamente e gemer de dor, e Sam e Dean estavam paralisados.

"Não se preocupem. Eu vim em paz", brincou Deus-Chuck, aproximando-se de Gabriel. "Você sempre foi uma dádiva, meu filho. Não sei dizer se isso é uma coisa boa ou não. Hora de irmos."

"Peraí!", gritou Dean, "Você é realmente Deus?"

"Sim Dean. Venho lhe entregar isto.", disse, colocando o livro pesado nas mãos de Dean.

"O Livro da Vida" sussurrou Sam.

"Sabia que tinha feito o certo tirando você do Inferno, Samuel", tornou Chuck, Deus.

"Foi você?", perguntou Sam assustado.

"Sempre fui eu. Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que leiam o Livro, derrotem meus impiedosos filhos e devolvam á Terra o seu estado de Equilíbrio."

"E o que você vai fazer?", perguntou subitamente Castiel, levantando-se, com uma cara furiosa "Por que você não estala os dedos e os transforma em pó?". Mia olhou temerosa para Cas, nunca tinha visto ele desobedecer antes.

Chuck-Deus tinha um sorriso ameno e um olhar curioso. "Castiel. Sempre foi um dos meus favoritos. Esperto, leal, piedoso. Por isso te salvei tantas vezes. Mas esta luta não é minha. E nem de Gabriel."

"Por que não?", disse o anjo, dilatando as narinas

"Porque a maior benção que criei, o livre arbítrio joga contra mim nesta batalha. Miguel e Lúcifer devem sofrem as conseqüências de suas próprias ações. Lei do Equilíbrio."

Mia se levantou e pousou sua mão no ombro de Castiel, e disse: "Para onde vocês vão? Por que não podem nos explicar melhor?"

"Mia, há coisas que vocês ainda não têm permissão de saber. Entendam. Por Favor.", Ele foi simples e curto em seus movimentos e encostou a palma da mão no peito de Gabriel, e ambos desapareceram. A risada de Gabriel se ouviu no quarto.

Mia, porém desfaleceu com a saída abrupta, seus olhos brancos novamente. "ELES ESTÃO VINDO!"

oOoOoOoOoO

O estrondo foi gigante. A porta do quarto de motel explodiu com a força do golpe dos arcanjos. Sam e Dean foram arremessados para trás, o Livro foi jogado contra a parede. Mia e Castiel se abaixaram, formando uma luz protetora.

Os arcanjos tinham novos receptáculos. Lucifer era alto com os olhos enegrecidos, os cabelos grisalhos perfeitamente alinhados com o terno branco. Miguel tinha os olhos cor de mel, com os cabelos loiros a balançar com o vento. Tinha os braços fortes e tatuados.

"Sam, olá. Estava com saudades.", disse Miguel com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Tem razão, irmão. É um prazer quase erótico vê-lo novamente.", disse Lúcifer, gargalhando.

Os arcanjos começaram a deferir vários golpes nos irmãos, deixando-os sangrando no meio do recinto. Castiel partiu para a ofensiva e a luta se engrenava entre ele e Miguel. Lúcifer dirigiu sua atenção a Mia, que jorrava raios de luz de suas mãos se esquivando dos golpes do arcanjo negro.

"Não fujas de mim, pequena serafim.", dizia Lúcifer "O lobo mau vai te pegar...". Ele então concentrou suas forças, fazendo seus punhos pegarem fogo avançou contra Mia. Ela caída no chão de exautão, não poderia se defender. No momento que os punhos desceram sobre a serafim, um vulto atirou sobre ela, com as asas alvas e brilhantes abertas.

Castiel havia interceptado o golpe, que o atingiu no coração. O fogo queimava a roupa e as asas fulgavam cada vez mais. Castiel gritava de dor, enquanto caía.

Enquanto isso, Sam folheava o Livro da Vida e achou o que estava procurando.

Dean passou a lutar com os arcanjos, mas suas feridas e o poder que eles conservavam eram demais para o caçador.

Mia se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo anjo, que olhava distante, já sem vida. Seus olhos embranqueceram, e ela se voltou contra seus tão falados irmãos. O brilho que ela produzira ao longo do seu corpo a mataria também, mas funcionou como uma distração perfeita.

Ela ouviu Sam recitar a maldição:

"Tu não passarás daqui, tu não reergueras o mal. O sacrifício de mor aqui o aprisionará."

Um fulgor de chamas se irrompeu do chão e consumiu Miguel e Lúcifer. Suas asas também queimavam, não deixando rastro de sua existência.

Sam fechou o livro. E aproximou-se do seu irmão. Eles se abraçaram unidos pela dor.

OoOoOoOoO

Mia acordou na cama de um quarto, desgostosa. Ao seu lado estava Sam, que segurava sua mão, e Dean, que folheava o Livro.

"Não há mais nada escrito aqui. Por que diabo não tem nada mais escrito aqui?"

"Ele cumpriu sua missão", disse Sam. "Todos nós cumprimos."

Mia olhou pela janela e desapareceu.

OoOoOooOo

Passara-se pouco tempo desde aquela, bom, caçada. Dean entrava em seu Impala, carregando uma sacola com comida para levar. Se virou para arrumar o retrovisor do passageiro, e estava lá sentado e olhando para o horizonte, Deus.

"Jesus Cristo!", gritou o caçador.

"Quase. Olá Dean."

"O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha se esquecido de nós."

"Nunca. Vim pegar meu livro de volta se não se importa."

"Por quê? Não tem mais o que ler no banheiro?", soltou Dean, enfurecido. Ainda estava de luto por causa de Cas, e não vira mais Mia, nem Gabriel. "Desculpa. Vou pega-lo", e saiu do carro. Aproximou-se do porta-malas e tirou o Livro de lá. Entregou na mão de Chuck.

"Não é necessário esta raiva. Tudo dará certo."

"Como posso saber, se você já ferrou com a minha vida um milhão de vezes?"

"Fé"

OoOoOoOoO Fim do capitulo 4


End file.
